


At My Most Vulnerable Moment

by Kittydatefriend



Category: Undertale
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Despair, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 12:21:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7844740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kittydatefriend/pseuds/Kittydatefriend
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frisk challenges Toriel to a fight she'll never forget</p>
            </blockquote>





	At My Most Vulnerable Moment

"You... At my most vulnerable moment."

Toriel clenched her teeth and took in a breath. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe what Frisk had done to her.

Another breath shook through her body and she looked Frisk dead in the eyes. Betrayal shot through her heart and left her motionless as she knealt on the ground in defeat.

Frisk stared back at her, triumphant even. The child smiled without a care in the world.

"To think you wouldn't fit in out there." Toriel whispered and chuckled bitterly to herself.

"You really are no different from them!" She threw her head back in a deranged laughing fit, no longer seeming to care about the world that surrounded them.

She let out a slow breath.

And angrily took four cards out from the deck, glaring at the draw four card that sat on top of the game pile in between them. She added the four extra cards to her hand that was already overflowing  with a large deck.

"Seriously," she grumbled. "Why is it that you have ALL the draw four cards? I don't find Uno to be particularly fun, Frisk. Why can't we play something else?"

Frisk shrugged.


End file.
